


Perhaps it Would Not Hurt

by shogi_king



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: In Celebration of Tetsuya's Birthday, M/M, bad quality oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shogi_king/pseuds/shogi_king
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsuya's own imagination does not wander too far away from this common conclusion, for what would be nicer than to have even the smallest of gatherings to celebrate one's birthday? The boy with cerulean hair would not know, for it had been far too long since he had experienced such a thing for him to remember.  (Late birthday fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps it Would Not Hurt

On the 31st of January, the streamers would be flying, the balloons will have strings that need tying, and banners-- how beautifully will they be stretched upon the surface of the vast building, with the characters written upon them as sign of welcome to the guests who arrive. 

One who depicts such an image in their head would imagine that it would have been for a birthday party.

And Tetsuya's own imagination does not wander too far away from this common conclusion, for what would be nicer than to have even the smallest of gatherings to celebrate one's birthday? The boy with cerulean hair would not know, for it had been far too long since he had experienced such a thing for him to remember. 

That was why this year, when his parents had hurriedly shoved a heavy envelope into his hands as they rushed for work before he started to walk to school, he decided that if it was not much of a convenience for others to celebrate with him, perhaps it would not hurt to observe the date on his own.

❀❀❀

The sun's hue had turned into a burning orange when the young 13 year-old had walked under the balloon arch leading into Teiko Middle School, where there would be an outdoor festival to celebrate the end of the month. 

Lanterns from above along with small stands that sold edible goods and gave the students an opportunity to earn prizes illuminated his darkening surroundings; the chatter of those entering and those running with their friends to get first place in the lines made the atmosphere even merrier. 

Although, the boy had noticed that it was not the booths that the students had mostly been rushing to. Rather, their steps were directed towards the basketball courts.

So, Tetsuya followed, a shadow blending into the crowd.

But maybe -- if it was even possible for a person like him -- he became too invisible of a shadow, for a mere ten seconds into his stroll to the courts, he was laying on the floor with his ear pressed to the blacktop, as if he were listening for a heartbeat. When the realization of his situation had come to him, he blinked only to see the dim silhouette of sneakers facing his direction. 

"Shit-!" Whoever it was knelt down and helped him to sit up. Tetsuya noticed that the chatter, which he had been following before the incident, suddenly moved from the direction of the courts to his location. "Dude, I'm really sorry," he said, to which Tetsuya only shook his head forgivingly. "Can someone take him to the nurse or something-"

"Daiki, allow me."

"But we have a game to-"

"The least that we can do to repay him for these injuries you've caused him is to at least take him to the nurse ourselves. You four, go ahead." The male with strikingly red hair, the blue orbs had observed, looked to the circle of people that had formed around them as well. And soon afterwards, it was as if nothing happened; not a single person lingered, and the basketball game had been resumed. 

❀❀❀

There wasn't much to say once Tetsuya had realized that the  _captain_ of the first string had taken the time to accompany him to the nurse's office other than an apology for inconveniencing him, to which the latter had responded  that there was no worth in fretting over such a small thing. 

"Something about you captures quite a significant amount of my interest, Tetsuya," he started as he opened the cabinets, "I can't quite lay a hand on what it is, exactly, but it gives me a feeling that you are capable of changing the flow of something that I've been wanting to change for quite a while." 

The latter only remained silent with his gaze averted downwards as Seijuuro held his blue locks back with one hand and searched his face for cuts that should be cleaned. After the clock's hand clicked thrice, his fringe fell back into place as the boy, who was reputably intelligent while also known to be talented in many things, focused his attention on preparing the acidic solution.

And as if there had not been minutes of silence that had come between them, the red-haired male continued vocalizing his trail of thought as he approached Tetsuya again. The younger of the two bit his lip in anticipation of the stinging sensation. "Perhaps it is your presence." he said as he dabbed a wet cotton ball on the boy sitting across from him, whose eyes clenched for the smallest of seconds. A breath from Seijuuro's lips escaped in quiet laughter.

"Please do not laugh at me, Akashi-kun. The solution that you are using is very painful."

"You humor me, Tetsuya. But if this solution is not used, the infection that you may get may become even more painful than this."

So they continued, with Tetsuya appeased, although it did not stop him from tensing when Seijuuro's delicate fingers pressed on a significantly deeper wound,

although it did not stop the latter from laughing,

and although it did not stop the pair from growing fonder of each other.

When Seijuuro had stuck the last piece of tape to the bandage that had wrapped around the lower portion of Tetsuya's leg, the other's eyes opened, only to be greeted by a gaze of gold and rubies. For a moment, the captain's look had been one of concern as he made a final check to see if all of the younger's wounds had been treated, but the second that the blue orbs stared back at him, he held that stare, waiting to see if Tetsuya would back away like a doe in the presence of a lion,

or if he would howl at him like a wolf would do to another. 

But the other only blinked, then stared back at him in -- _was it arrogance?_   Seijuuro would wonder later in the night, and spoke evenly as he reminded the latter that he still had a game to attend and a team to support. 

Thin crimson eyebrows raised in the slightest when he had heard such a statement, for how long had it been since someone other than his father had tried to tell him what to do? "Although you are correct, I'm certain that they won't be needing me for this match. Besides, wouldn't you like to take advantage of the short lines outside?"

❀❀❀

Eight years later, when he is in his 3rd year of college, Tetsuya would hear a knock on the white door of his apartment, only three blocks away from the University of Tokyo. 

It would have been better if he had looked through the small hole to see who his visitor was, but he didn't, for he already knew who would be waiting.

"Akashi-kun," Tetsuya said in greeting. The boy indoors was still in his pajamas and his hair stuck up in places where gravity itself would wonder how such a thing could happen. "You're here early."

"I figured that it would be best for me to catch the earliest train here. You know, since it's your birthday. It'll let us do more things before I have to leave later tonight."

After Seijuuro had taken off his shoes, his trail was followed by both the younger male and the student's dog. "You're not staying over tonight? Also, Akashi-kun, I really don't know why you keep insisting to come on this day. I'm not saying that I don't appreciate it, but if you're busy-"

"It's 'Sei-kun'. How many times do I have to tell you? And Tetsuya, it's your  _birthday._ Plus, it's the weekend, so why not? Unless you don't want me to come over anymore?"

The red head smirked when he heard a sigh of defeat from behind him as he prepared the tofu and sweets from Kyoto that he had brought along with him.  "You know that's what I mean,  _Akashi-kun._  And to answer your other question, I still feel that I'd be disrespecting you if I called you by your first name. We aren't that close yet. Well, technically."

The crinkling sound coming from Seijuuro's fingers untying the plastic bag suddenly silenced, and the male turned to give the latter a questioning look. "Oh? What exactly qualifies as a 'close' relationship to you?"

Tetsuya pursed his lips in thought. "I'd say that it has to be a bit more... intimate. Perhaps even a relationship beyond friendship."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Then according to your standards, is our own relationship as friends good enough for me to initiate something more than that?"

"...are you trying to say something?"

"It's up to you to interpret it, but I'm certain that you know what I am expressing, Tetsuya."

The boy in pajamas did not make Seijuuro wait long for a response. "If that is the case... perhaps it would not hurt for me to call you that."

" _'That' ,_ meaning?"

"Meaning that if my interpretation of your question is correct," he mirrored the other's challenging tone, "then I do not see a problem in calling you Sei-kun."

"As you should have been, Tetsuya."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope it wasn't too bad hehe  
> If you have any requests for me to consider doing or would like to give me some feedback on this work, then I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
